Fingers
by PieceOfMe-x
Summary: M-rated oneshot. Song: P!nk - Fingers


**Fingers**

Troy Bolton is dating one of the hottest girls in his world. Gabriella Montez. The centre of a lot of Troy's thoughts.. and dreams..

_I'm alone now  
Staring at the ceiling  
I'm kinda bored now  
I can't sleep_

Not only is Gabriella extremely attractive, she is also very bendy. Lucky for Troy

"Damn her, fucking tease.. Fucking gorgeous tease" Troy thought

Right now Troy was watching her train moves by doing some yoga. She sat on the floor of their bedroom, unknown of Troy's presence. He just came home from the gym, earlier that he told his long time girlfriend who he was living with for over 5 months now

_And you and me can't make my life complete  
And when you come you slip into a dream_

_When it's late at night and you're fast asleep_

Troy's dick grew by the second. This song with her moves, not a good combo. Gabriella sat on her knees, her back almost to the floor and her eyes closed. She was completely in thoughts

"_I let my fingers do the walking_"

_I press record  
I become a fiend  
And no one else is watching  
I let my fingers do the walking_

**~Gabby's pov~**

I felt my cold hand on my upper stomach, right below my breast. I couldn't stop myself from thinking about Troy. His warm hands caressing my body. His warm lips on mine. His very talented fingers doing their magic

I slowly went down with my own hand, trying to make my own magic. I felt that my panty was wet. I slid my hand underneath my panty, caressing my folds. I softly moaned

"Troy.."

I slid my middle finger between my folds, trying to do what Troy always does. I pressed on my clit with my thumb

"Oh.."

_I'm starving  
For some attention  
I'm begging, pleading, bleeding  
For a suggestion  
I bite my tongue because I wanna scream  
I'm almost there and you turn and look at me_

Troy's body pressed to mine.. His long fingers doing the walking.. His other hand caressing my breast. I pinched my nipple, trying to do what he always does. I entered a second finger and pressed a little harder against my clit. I felt myself moan again, louder this time

_When it's late at night and you're fast asleep  
I let my fingers do the walking  
I press record  
I become a fiend  
And no one else is watching  
I let my fingers do the walking_

"Oh god.. Troy.."

I felt myself coming. I pulled my hand back and tried to caught my breath

"You don't even need help?"

I sat back up and made eye contact with him

"Troy! Your home!"

I stood up and tried to hide my blush while fixing my clothing

"It's only 8:30, you said you'd be back at 9"

"Ella.."

I felt him stand next to me, I wasn't looking at him, purely out of embarrassment

"Look at me"

I wanted to walk away. He grabbed my wrist which made my look at him. He brought my hand to his mouth and licked my fingers clean

He stroked some of my hair back and kissed me, hard

Clothes flew around the room. He picked me up and laid me on the bed

"So you do that every time I'm to the gym?"

I shook my head no

"Why not?"

"Cuz you do your magic better than I do"

"I know, that's why it's my magic"

I felt his hand caressing my folds, teasing me

"Troy.." I moaned

He kissed me and slid his long finger inside of me. His thumb pressing again my clit. Just like I did, only better

_Rewind and you will see (you will see)  
Why in the morning  
I'm happy (i'm happy)  
Right there on the tv screen  
Me vengo, me vengo_

"I'm coming!"

"Come baby, let it go"

I felt my second orgasm of that night running trough me

"Better when I do it?"

I nodded while trying to catch my breath. He kissed around my breast

"You know, it was kinda hot seeing you pleasure yourself like that"

_I'm restless  
You need some caffeine  
But I'm wasted  
If you could only see (only see)  
Cause I need more than you are gonna give_

_When it's late at night and you're fast asleep  
I let my fingers do the walking  
I press record  
I become a fiend  
And no one else is watching_

"Again" I finally said

"Again what baby?" he asked. "Tell me what you want"

"You.. Inside of me. I need you"

And finally I felt him enter me, filling me completely

"Say my name.. tell me you love me" he whispered in my ear

"Oh.. Troy Alexander Bolton.. I love you more than life itself.. Please, make me our again. Do your magic"

I felt him move inside of me. Going faster.. Going harder with every trust

_When it's late at night  
And you're fast asleep  
I let my fingers do the walking  
I press record  
I become a fiend  
And no one else is watching_

"I'm coming.. I'm coming.." I moaned

I dug my nails in his back, trying to hold back for him

"Oh Troy.. please.."

"Come baby, come with me"

We made eye contact, right before my orgasm went through me, at the same time as his. He kissed my breast, my chest and my lips before his went to lay next to me. He pulled me close to him. I laid my head on his chest

"I'm gonna catch you doing yourself more often"

_I let my fingers do the walking_

* * *

**Please R&R**

**Song: P!nk - Fingers**

**KissKiss**


End file.
